How Jerkbait Caused DudleyXKitty
by Peachy-Author
Summary: A story of how Jerkbait really messed up his relationship with Kitty, causing DudleyXKitty! DudleyXKitty chapter story! COMPLETE!
1. The NERVE!

(A/N: I came up with this little fic a short time ago. On with the story!)

It started out as a fine day in the city of Petropolis, but it wasn't so great, because the Caped Cod was trying to flood the city again. Luckily, Dudley, Kitty, and Katrina found out, and they stopped him just in time. After throwing the freaky fish in the Petropolis Aquarium For The Criminally Insane, the trio made their way back to T.U.F.F.

On their way back to T.U.F.F., Kitty happened to spot Jerkbait, the guy she was dating, but to her shock, he was holding another woman and kissing her.

"What the-?!" Kitty gasped. She parked the car not too far from where he was, and then she got out and marched over to him with a VERY angry look on her face. Jerkbait had his back to Kitty, and he didn't even notice her. When he felt someone tap him on the shoulder, he turned around and looked surprised to see Kitty standing there, looking so angry.

"Hey, babe..." Jerkbait said.

"We need to talk!" Kitty said, her voice low and menacing. She grabbed Jerkbait by the ear and dragged him away from the girl he'd been kissing.

Once they were a good distance away from the girl (but they were near the T.U.F.F. Mobile, where Dudley and Katrina sat, talking quietly), Kitty let go of Jerkbait's ear, and then she started yelling at him.

"Who do you think you are?!" Kitty yelled at Jerkbait.

"I'm the guy you're dating." Jerkbait replied.

"I know that! But if we're dating, then what were you doing, kissing with that woman?!" Kitty shouted.

"Oh, that. You have a problem with it?" Jerkbait asked.

"Yes! A BIG problem! You're dating ME, not her!" Kitty said.

"I don't see why you're getting all bent out of shape! I've been seeing other girls all this time, and you've never complained." Jerkbait said.

"_WHAT_?!" Kitty screamed.

"Geez, chill out! The women know that I'm dating you, and they don't mind it at all. How come you have a problem with it?" Jerkbait said.

"What a creep! The women he's seeing behind my sister's back must be really stupid." Katrina said, overhearing the argument between Kitty and Jerkbait.

"Yeah. If I had Kitty for a girlfriend, I'd be loyal to her, and her alone." Dudley said, feeling bad for Kitty. (A/N: Dogs are loyal, after all.)

"I don't think Kitty will be able to drive by the time she's done yelling at that jerk. I'd better get in the driver's seat." Katrina said, and she quickly got out of the front passenger seat (where she had been sitting) and into the driver's seat.

"If you cared about me at all, you wouldn't go around seeing other women behind my back! And if you think I'm going to be okay with it, you're sorely mistaken! We're _through_!" Kitty shouted. With that, she went to the T.U.F.F. Mobile and got in the backseat, next to Dudley, who gave her a hug, trying to help her feel better during the drive back to T.U.F.F.

And that's the end of Chapter 1. Stay tuned for the next chapter, and please review! No flaming!


	2. Advice For A Chance

(A/N: Here's Chapter 2. Let's see what's going to happen.)

It was now the end of the day, and all the agents were getting ready to go home. Before Dudley left, he heard Katrina calling to him. He went over to her, and she whispered, "I thought about what you said earlier. You know, that if Kitty was your girlfriend, you'd be loyal to her. You like her, don't you?"

"I love her." Dudley said. At that, Katrina grinned, and then she said, "Since Kitty's no longer with that jerk, I think this may be your chance to have Kitty all to yourself."

"How can I get her to myself?" Dudley asked.

"Simple. By being the understanding person my sister can count on." Katrina replied.

"Thanks." Dudley said, and then he went home.

When Dudley got home, he went to see his older brother, Bruce.

"What's up, baby bro?" Bruce asked Dudley.

"Bruce, remember when I told you about Kitty, and how I love her?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah, I remember, only you said that you may never have the chance to tell her, because she's dating some guy." Bruce said.

"Well, Kitty found out that the guy is a jerk, and she dumped him, but she's really upset. I may have a chance to get Kitty, but I'll have to be the understanding person she can count on." Dudley said.

"All right!" said Bruce.

"But how do I do it?" Dudley asked.

"You have to listen, and be understanding, and at the right time, you tell her that if you were lucky enough to have someone like her, you would never cheat on her. After that, she's all yours." Bruce said.

"That sounds easy." Dudley said.

"It is. If Kitty wants to talk to you about that jerk sometime, remember what I told you." Bruce said.

"Okay. Thanks, Bruce." Dudley said.

"Anytime, Dudley." Bruce replied.

Dudley will try it out in the next chapter. Sorry this was a short chapter, but stay tuned, and please review, but flames are NOT accepted!


	3. DudleyXKitty Forever

(A/N: And here we are with Chapter 3. Let's see if Bruce's advice will help Dudley get the girl!)

The following day was a day off for the T.U.F.F. agents, for none of the bad guys had any evil plans, and most of them were already in prison. Since I know what you're really looking forward to, I'll just get us over to Dudley's house.

At Dudley's house, Dudley and Bruce were playing Nintendo when they heard the phone ring. They paused the game, and Bruce answered the phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"Bruce, it's Kitty. Is Dudley around?" Kitty's voice asked.

"Oh yeah, he's here. Hold on." Bruce said. He looked to Dudley and said, "It's Kitty."

Upon hearing that, Dudley took the phone and said, "Hi, Kitty."

"Dudley, you wouldn't mind coming over to my apartment, would you? Katrina's out shopping, and I really need somebody to talk to." Kitty said.

"I'll be right there!" Dudley said.

"See ya soon." Kitty said.

Then they hung up, and Dudley said, "I'm going to Kitty's."

"Have fun!" Bruce called. Once Dudley was outside, Bruce reset the game and played it by himself.

Later, Dudley got to Kitty's apartment, and Kitty was happy to see him.

"So, what's up?" Dudley asked.

"I can't believe he would do that!" Kitty said. Dudley had a pretty good idea that she was talking about the jerk.

"You're talking about that guy you were dating, right?" Dudley asked. Kitty nodded.

Dudley then remembered what Bruce said, so he listened to Kitty, and he was understanding, and at the right time, he said, "If I were lucky enough to have someone like you, I would never cheat on you."

Those were the words Kitty needed to hear. She hugged Dudley and kissed him passionately. A few seconds later, Dudley started responding to the kiss. Oh yeah, Dudley felt like the luckiest dog alive.

However, his luck ran out a minute later when the door to Kitty's apartment opened, and standing there was none other than Jerkbait. Needless to say, Jerkbait was not amused when he saw Kitty kissing with Dudley.

"What do you think you're doing with my soon-to-be-wife?!" Jerkbait shouted at Dudley.

"SAY _WHAT_?!" Dudley and Kitty screamed.

Kitty had no idea that Jerkbait had plans to marry her. For that matter, neither did Jerkbait; but when he saw that Kitty had turned to Dudley, he knew he had to do something very drastic to get her back.

"You're going to _marry_ that jerk?!" Dudley asked Kitty in a whisper.

"After that stunt he pulled the other day, do you really think I'm going to walk down the aisle with him?" Kitty whispered back. Dudley thought about it, and he remembered how angry Kitty had been, which pretty much answered the question.

"I guess not." Dudley said, feeling relieved as he hugged Kitty, making her purr.

"Kitty, you're not supposed to be purring at him." Jerkbait said.

"Yes, I am. I told you we're through, and if you think I'm going to marry you, you've got another thing coming." Kitty replied.

"Now leave Kitty alone, or else you're gonna suffer." Dudley said.

"Says _who_?" asked Jerkbait.

"Says _me_!" said a voice from behind Jerkbait. Jerkbait turned around, and there was Katrina, looking displeased to see him.

"Hey, pretty lady." Jerkbait said.

"That doesn't work with me." Katrina said. She picked him up, carried him over to an open window, and threw him outside.

"Thanks, sis." Kitty said.

"No prob." Katrina replied with a smile. Then she noticed Dudley and Kitty holding each other and looking extremely happy. Seeing this, she said, "What have we here?"

"Dudley's the guy for me." Kitty sighed happily.

"He is?" Katrina asked, looking thrilled.

"Yep." said Kitty, looking at Dudley with eyes full of love.

"Congratulations!" Katrina replied, unable to contain her excitement.

Later, when Dudley got home, Bruce asked, "How did it go?"

"Kitty was talking about the jerk, and I took your advice. It worked like a charm." Dudley replied, smiling.

"Good on ya, Dudley." Bruce said.

As for Jerkbait, he never bothered Dudley and Kitty again, though it was his stupid actions that got Dudley and Kitty to fall in love with each other.

The End

Well, for once in his life, Jerkbait did something useful: getting Dudley and Kitty together. But he's still a big, stupid jerk! Anyway, please review, but flames are NOT accepted!


End file.
